


Opposites Attract

by starkerscoop



Series: Starker Drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dramatic Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, Vampire Peter Parker, Werewolf Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: “I smell unappealing to you?” Tony repeated, dumbfounded and dramatic in spades, “Excuse me, I am your boyfriend. I should be the most appealing damn thing you’ll ever smell. Next you’ll be telling me that Cap’s blood is attractive to you.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 210





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Starker. Vampire! Peter and Werewolf! Tony. That's it. There are too many routes for this to go, so go wild!

Both Tony and Peter were surprised to discover that their Destined Mate wasn’t human, but they didn’t mind. Tony was glad that Peter was supernatural, even if he wasn’t exactly like him. Peter’s vampirism made him strong and capable of defending himself, if Tony were to attack him on a full moon. In turn, Peter was grateful for Tony’s werewolf status; he gave off a different scent from the one humans did, and so his blood was entirely unappealing to him. There was no risk of Peter giving into his hunger when Tony was around. 

Tony didn’t appreciate that as much as he did. 

“I smell unappealing to you?” Tony repeated, dumbfounded and dramatic in spades, “Excuse me, I am your _boyfriend_. I should be the most appealing damn thing you’ll ever smell. Next you’ll be telling me that Cap’s blood is attractive to you.” 

Peter winced. “Well, it is. Everyone’s but yours smells good to me.” 

“I’m not going to stand this slander,” Tony sniffed, “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

Tony whirled around and left the room, relishing in the way Peter hurried after him and tried to explain that it wasn’t his fault; Tony’s genes just made him smell different. 

Peter ended up on the couch anyway, because Tony’s theatrics extended that far, but he didn’t spend the night alone. Tony had realized that he couldn’t sleep without Peter and shifted into his wolf, hoping that the other form would help him settle down. When it didn’t, he padded out of the master bedroom and to the living room couch, where Peter was laying with his phone clutched in his hands. Vampires couldn’t sleep, so he often had to find ways to occupy himself while everyone else in the building slumbered. 

Tony jumped onto the couch, still in his wolf form, and curled up on top of Peter, demanding his attention. Peter set his phone down and rubbed Tony’s furry back calmly, kissing his head in greeting. 

“You big baby,” Peter muttered, smiling when Tony nipped his hand in protest to the comment.

He wrapped his arms around Tony and turned on his side, sandwiching the wolf between himself and the couch. He petted his flank soothingly, lulling him to sleep, and kept him safe as night gave way to morning.

The next day, they went down to the communal kitchen for breakfast, figuring that they should socialize with the Avengers before they forgot that they lived in the same building. 

“Hey, look who it is,” Sam said good-naturedly, “The supernatural freaks.”

“You’re just jealous that you’ll be dead by the end of this century,” Peter accused playfully, rummaging through the freezer for his favorite blood type. 

He tore open the bag and poured it into his mug, which he then placed into the microwave. Meanwhile, Tony was making himself coffee and stealing bits of bacon from Steve’s plate.

“Why do you warm up the blood, anyway?” Clint asked, “Wouldn’t it taste the same?” 

“If I have it warm, it feels like I’m actually draining someone dry,” Peter said, taking his mug out of the microwave and sipping at its contents with a blissed out face, “I miss it. Hunting animals just isn’t the same.” 

The Avengers shuddered at that, but Tony wasn’t phased, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and kissing his cheek. 

“My little blood-sucking monster,” Tony said fondly. 

“I feel like I should remind you that murder is not okay, Peter,” Steve said carefully, slapping Tony’s hand away from his plate of food. 

“I’ve been around for centuries, Cap,” Peter reminded him, “If I told you how many people I’ve eaten, you’d pass out on the spot. I would usually go after criminals, anyway, so it’s fine.” 

“An Avenger in your own right,” Natasha mused.

“That’s right,” Tony said proudly. 


End file.
